Think of Me
by pyromaniac1228
Summary: The prequal to The Point of No Return. Raina's crush on Genesis has been revealed to her stepbrother, after he decided to make her spend time with the redhead. When things go wrong, she may never get the chance to act on her feelings.


Well, this is the prequel to The Point of No Return. Sorry it took me so long to post this, i had it on my computer all written out, and my stupid computer deleted it. ( I hope this one will be just as good as the last one. it will reveal how Genesis and Raina got close and why Sephiroth does not approve. hope you like. :)

disclaimer:I own Raina only.

* * *

Intense jade eyes stared calmly at the angry female standing before the desk, "Raina, you do know why you're here, right?" Long bony fingers raked through long, silky silver hair.

The female stood there playing with her dark brown hair, turning her emerald eyes away from the generals gaze, "yes, Seph, I do." She looked at the raven haired teen sitting on the black leather couch, "but he got what he deserved...he took my clothes."

"Raina, you had no right to hit him, I don't care what he did." Sephiroth's voice was stern as he held his stepsister's gaze, "you will be spending your free time with Genesis, maybe you'll learn from one another." The silver-haired man stood up from behind the desk, "he is waiting for you in the briefing room."

Raina froze at the mention of the 1st's name, "Sephiroth, can't I stay with you...or spend time with someone else?"

Sephiroth looked at the female from the corner of his eyes, "why?"

Looking back at the teen sitting on the couch, Raina took a deep breath, "um, I...I like him, Seph." Raina began to fidget under the general's cold stare.

A flicker of concern passed through Sephiroth's emerald eyes quickly before vanishing. "Raina, everyone else is busy, including me. Just deal with it for now." The man walked over to the door and opened it for the female, gesturing for her to leave. "Best not leave Genesis waiting."

Raina sneered, "I should've known you wouldn't care." After saying that, she stormed out of the office, glaring at the silver haired man before leaving.

Sephiroth looked at Zack, "has it stopped bleeding?"

The teen nodded, moving his hand away from his face, "that girl can hit hard." He unconsciously rubbed his nose.

Shaking his head, the general sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore, maybe Genesis will be good for her." Thinking about what he said, Sephiroth shook his head in a negative, "probably not."

Zack stood from the couch, "don't worry, Seph. Raina can take care of herself."

"I hope so." The silver haired man sighed, looking at the door, "Angeal is waiting for you, just tell him what happened if he asks."

Nodding, Zack left the general alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Genesis was leaning against the wall of the briefing room, his crimson, leather clad arms crossed over his chest. His sapphire eyes flicked toward the door as it slid open, an angry Raina stomping through it. "Nice to see you Raina, I take it you're not very happy to be here?"

Angry eyes looked up at the redhead, "no shit, how'd you figure that out?" She looked away from the lanky male, "Sephiroth doesn't care any more, ever since he was made my guardian, he's done nothing but get me in trouble for everything." She looked back at Genesis, "why am I telling you this, it's not like you care."

Genesis shook his head, 'if only you knew,' he thought. Standing up, the redhead walked toward the female.

Raina looked away from the SOLDIER, "what?"

"Nothing, why are you here again?" Genesis smirked, knowing that the question bothered the dark haired female.

Glaring at the redhead, Raina growled, "you know what happened, smartass." A light blush dusted over her cheeks as the man stepped closer.

"Of course. Now, let's go, we have things to do." Genesis turned around and began to walk to the door, turning when the female didn't follow him. "Is something wrong?"

The blush on Raina's face darkened, "no. I just don't want to go, that's all."

Humming in response, the redhead walked back over to the female and without warning, wrapped an arm under her knees and lifted her over his shoulder.

Yelping in response, Raina began to thrash in the man's hold, "Genesis, put me down." She beat her fists on his back, getting no response.

"You wouldn't come, I have better things to do than wait around for you to get out of your mood." The redhead shifted the female on his shoulder, glaring at anyone that looked at him funny. "Sephiroth warned me about your attitude," laughing lightly, the redhead walked into one of the training rooms, "he said you and I were an awful lot alike."

Ingnoring Genesis' comment, the female looked around the room, "why are we here?"

"Since you're supposedly as good as Sephiroth, I thought we'd spar, to see if I could beat you." He then unceremoniously dropped the female on the floor.

Raina sceamed as she fell, "Genesis, what the hell was that for."

"Get moving, we don't have much time here." The redhead brandished his sword as Raina stood up painfully.

"Asshole." The female unsheathed her own sword before facing Genesis.

Blood pooled on the floor as the female knelt, a hand held tightly to her shoulder as she hissed in pain.

Genesis stood over the female for a few minutes before kneeling beside her, "Raina, give me your arm." He pulled her hand away from the wound, scowling as blood flowed from it. Ripping a strip of fabric from the female's shirt, the redhead tied it tightly around the slice. "I'm going to take you up to Sephiroth's office, so just relax." Gently, he lifted the female into his arms and left the training room, ignoring the looks he received from the people using it next.

Sephiroth looked up from his paper work as the door to his office opened, Genesis rushing in and laying Raina on the couch. "What happened?" He stood up from the desk and rushed over to the injured female, a cure materia in hand.

"Sephiroth, before I tell you..." Genesis narrowed his sapphire eyes as Sephiroth turned quickly to look at him.

"You did this to her? You injured her because you couldn't beat me?" The general's jade eyes narrowed dangerously as he cast a cure on the female's injured shoulder.

"That's not why, Seph." The crimson clad male defended himself.

Standing up to his full height, Sephiroth glared at the 1st Class, "I know you, Genesis." The general growled out, crossing his arms.

Genesis maintained eye contact but said nothing.

"Very well, you are to stay away from Raina, for you are a danger to her." Returning to his desk, Sephiroth looked up at the redhead, "Lazard would like to talk to you, you are dismissed."

Nodding at the silver haired man, Genesis left the office without looking at the groaning female on the couch.

Pain filled emerald eyes opened and gazed at the general, "Seph, where's Genesis?"

Sephiroth never looked up from his paper work, "you will not see Genesis again." Finally he looked up at Raina, "you lost a lot of blood, you will not be training for at least a week." He looked back down, "you should go see Hojo about what happened."

Shaking her head furiously, the female smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

Smiling slightly, the general shook his head, "whatever."

Raina sat in the lobby of the Shinra building, rubbing her shoulder lightly. She smiled at the people that passed her, blushing when a familiar man looked at her and walked over to the couch she was sitting on.

Genesis sat down lightly on the cushion next to Raina, "how've you been?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the female sighed, "I've been better, Sephiroth's been making me spend time with Zack and Angeal, today is the only day I got away without anyone catching me."

Nodding, Genesis moved closer to the female, "sorry." He said sarcastically.

"S'not your fault." She leaned closer to the redhead.

Just as their lips almost touched, a cold voice spoke up behind them, "Raina, Genesis, my office...now." Sephiroth stood behind them, his jade eyes cold as he turned and led them to his office.

* * *

"Genesis will be shipped off to Wutai for disobeying me." The general stared coldly at the two before him, "Raina, you will not be allowed to see him. If I find out you disobeyed me too, you will move into my apartment and not leave my side. Am I clear?"

Raina looked at the man in shock, anger taking over. "Sephiroth."

* * *

Well, that's that, sorry if anyone's out of character, my PSP broke, so I haven't been able to play Crisis core to figure Genesis out. review please, and be nice. my next one might not be up for a while, I was hit by a car yesterday, so I'll probably be off, out getting things settled. Thanks. :)


End file.
